


feeling competitive (but i don't mind losing to you)

by honeywaves



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23095042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeywaves/pseuds/honeywaves
Summary: Renjun and Jeno have always been competitive, ever since Renjun stole the solo and quite possibly the position for the team captain from Jeno.A tug of war ensues and they soon fall into a tangle of confusing feelings for each other.(Or, in which, Jeno and Renjun compete on who's the better boyfriend. The answer becomes fairly obvious to them.)
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Na Jaemin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 166





	feeling competitive (but i don't mind losing to you)

**Author's Note:**

> HAHA, okay, so... i never expected myself to come back to writing. but a lot has happened since then and being in a school publication made me miss writing noren SO BAD. so i decided to give this a shot again when this idea popped in my head this morning. again, i didn't get to proofread this but i still hope you enjoy it!

If there's something that strikingly similar between Jeno and Renjun, it's that they're competitive.

Maybe a little _too_ competitive.

It all started out when Renjun had apparently stolen the position of center and his ultimately precious solo from Jeno during one of their upcoming performances in the dance team. _He's been improving so much_ , their team captain, Taeyong, had pulled Jeno aside to talk to him after witnessing how furious he looked upon hearing the announcement of the solo, _isn't it time to give him a chance?_

Jeno couldn't hold himself back from scoffing — he's the best that this team got, aside from their captain, Taeyong. But he's graduating soon and Jeno thought that he deserved the rightful spot. But if Taeyong was promoting Renjun to center and giving him the solo then that would mean that he had entered the list of candidates. So far, Jeno is — or _was_ — the only option, until Renjun came stumbling right into the list.

Of course, he thought that he had every right to be pissed.

If you ask Renjun, he'll laugh and say that Jeno is a bitter loser. _He got all his chances, maybe Taeyong hyung wanted a better dancer this time?_ He usually says that and he knew exactly what words to use to rile Jeno up, knocking up the meter of rage directed at him. He thinks that he does deserve the spot fair and square.

Jeno _still_ thinks that the spot was stolen right off his feet, without any warning bells. It's _unfair_ and he still stands by his opinion (or fact, as he insists).

It has always been a mess whenever their friends, Jaemin and Donghyuck, try to tear the stories out of their sides so they have promptly given up at one point to let those two sort themselves out.

Unfortunately for Jeno, he seemed to have bit back his words, regret lying on the tip of his tongue when he saw how smooth Renjun moves, his feet moving lightly and his expressions aligning oh so perfectly to the music playing. When Jeno had sat down with his other team members, watching Renjun performing a difficult routine of his solo, he was rendered speechless. Even when Renjun's feet had finally hit the ground, striking the final pose with ease, he sat there, jaw slacked and his heart beating right out of his chest.

Not that he's in love or anything.

(A lie, obviously but who can blame him for being in denial again?)

He was struck with admiration for the smaller boy, not expecting the skills that Renjun presented. It's not questionable that their school's dance team has always been picky in their members, only choosing the best of the best as their representatives. But Jeno has always been a little too arrogant since he somehow became Taeyong's favorite throughout the year, especially since he can memorize the moves so easily and it doesn't take too much polishing for him.

Seeing how talented and passionate Renjun was at that moment, even Jeno couldn't deny that he finally saw the reason why Taeyong picked him, out of everyone in the room. He was breathtaking, absolutely enthralling and Jeno hates (loves?) it.

Still, it took a few days before Jeno gathered the remaining amount of courage buried in his ribcage as he pushed the door to the dance studio. Renjun was there, spinning on his heels and dancing ever so gracefully, as he always does. The familiar beat of their chosen song came on and Renjun launched into the choreography with ease, practicing every movement with as much passion as he can project. It was mesmerizing, honestly — to see his light hair fall over his eyes as he brushed the strands away, not losing his focus on the dance.

Jeno may or may not have been stuck staring at the boy, completely caught up at the passionate dancing.

"Jeno?" He was pulled right out of his state of hypnosis when his gaze falls on the now relaxed boy sitting on the wooden ground. Renjun was there, cheeks flushed as he caught his breath, hair flicking away from his eyes as he brushed them away. "What are you doing here?"

"I, uh," Fuck, he can't say anything — what does he have to say to him?

_Hey, Renjun. I'm sorry for being an asshole but you deserved it after stealing my spot—_

Oh, absolutely not.

_Hey, Renjun! Nothing, I just happened to walk by and thought, oh wow, maybe I should apologize—_

No, too casual.

_Hey, Renjun, did you know that—_

"Do you have anything to say or do I have to watch you scold yourself for the next five minutes?" Jeno snaps out of his train of thoughts, his own cheeks tinted with red as he fixates his eyes on the older boy. He was expecting him to appear annoyed but instead, Renjun looked amused at the whole ordeal, taking a sip from his water bottle.

The taller male fumbled over his words, stepping inside the studio and shutting the door behind him. The way his sneakers hit the ground echo within the now silent room as Renjun arched a brow, gaze focused solely on his next movements.

He stopped right in front of him, taking a deep breath before he sat before Renjun, his own fingers intertwining with each other out of nervousness. The smaller boy stayed quiet, only observing him as Jeno once again gathered the small amount of courage seated right in between his ribs.

"I'm sorry," His words came out squeaky and soft, a strong contrast to his deep voice. He panics, eyes widening as Renjun chokes his water, punching at his own chest as he struggles not to laugh so loudly.

"I-I mean!" He waves his arms in front of his face, as he waits for Renjun to calm down. The other dissolves into a fit of giggles, choosing not to comment on the embarrassing moment that happened.

"I'm sorry, okay?" Jeno was awkward — he was not used to apologizing to people. He was stubborn and constantly waited for others to apologize to him, even if he's at fault. So, it was taking up the entirety of his pride to even say those words.

"About what?" Renjun knew exactly this and he was obviously enjoying it. _Little shit_ , Jeno thought to himself but thankfully, he seemed to have better control on his words. For now, at least.

"For talking shit about you and saying that you weren't talented," Jeno heaved out a sigh, shoulders slumping as he tried to distract himself by picking out the loose strand on his jeans, "When I saw you perform that solo in front of us, you looked absolutely breathtaking—"

Fuck, he did not say that. He did _not_ just say that Renjun looked ethereal. When he raised his gaze from his jeans to analyze Renjun's expression, his fears came true when Renjun had that wide smile, holding back a laugh as he leaned forward.

"I looked breathtaking?" Renjun was not even hiding the fact that he was thoroughly enjoying this whole thing, laughing shamelessly. "Wow, I got the perfect Lee Jeno to apologize _and_ compliment me in one day? Wow, you must be going soft for me, golden boy."

Jeno grits his teeth, crossing his arms over his chest as he sulks instead. "I'm not," He says out loud but that doesn't seem to be enough nor convincing for him as he speaks again, "I'm not going soft for you."

"It's so fun to tease you." Renjun emitted a laugh, eyes gleaming with pure happiness that Jeno was taken aback at the sight of him shining like that. He was quiet, gaze fixated on the other as Renjun leaned even more, closing the distance between them. His heart raced right past his ribcage and going straight out of his chest as he realized how close the proximity was between them.

"I've always admired you, you know? You're the best this team has."

Jeno can't help but grow cocky as a smirk curved itself across his lips. "Of course, I am."

Renjun rolls his eyes, annoyed at him but after a moment, he mirrors the smirk written across his features.

"Don't get so cocky now, golden boy." Renjun stood up easily, stepping back as he turned off the speakers and grabbed his backpack. He walked over to the door, stopping only when he's a few inches away from the entrance before he turned to Jeno with a smirk still playing on his pair, "We still got that position for captain to compete for. And I'm going to win it."

With that, Renjun stepped right out of the room, leaving Jeno shell-shocked at his words.

It doesn't take a second before Jeno's heart followed him right after.

* * *

With graduation a few weeks away, Taeyong announced the new team captain right after they've won the championship for this year.

"It's been an amazing year for us and throughout all the days and months that we worked hard for, this one person had went and beyond to exceed my expectations. It would be an honor to declare him as the new captain," Taeyong turned away from the audience, a wide, proud smile drawn across his features as he gestured for Jeno. The dark-haired boy was pleasantly surprised as he stepped forward as Taeyong wrapped an arm around his shoulder whilst he kept a tight grip around his microphone.

"Introducing our team captain for next year, give it up for Lee Jeno!"

The entire hall bursts into applause and Jeno's ears were ringing at how deafening it was. He had earned himself a reputation for being a flawlessly amazing dancer on stage, admired by students and teachers alike. Still, even after all the approval and validation from the people, he found himself seeking out the one person that was on his mind during the entire performance.

_Huang Renjun._

He saw him at the side, eyes bright as he ran over to Jeno. It's an understatement to say that he was caught by surprise when Renjun tackled him into a tigbt embrace, arms winded around his figure. Jeno found himself slipping his arms around the smaller boy, his heart beating so loudly that he was sure that everyone could hear it.

"I'm so proud of you!" Renjun punched him playfully on the shoulder, laughing as he threw his head back. "I knew you could do it!"

He never expected Renjun to be like this. They've been relentlessly competitive with each other and right now, Jeno apparently won since he was the team captain for next year. Still, he felt like he was on the top of the world, solely because Renjun was looking at him with bright eyes with an even brighter smile.

He doesn't deny that he had fallen head over heels, as clumsy as ever, over Huang Renjun.

That night, as their team members celebrate their win, Jeno had pulled Renjun aside. He led him right out to the balcony, trapping him against the railing. Renjun doesn't even flinch, the amusement written across his features as he waits for Jeno to speak.

"All throughout the year, you drove me crazy." Jeno had him up against the metallic railing, the wind wrapping them up in a cold embrace. Despite all that, his heart was beating loudly in his ears and the warmth emitted by their bodies were enough to drown out the cold bite.

"I swear, I hated you so much for constantly competing with me and making me wonder if I'll ever get this position. All thoroughout those performances, you made the practices more thrilling and exciting since I was actively competing with someone so talented and passionate—"

"Are you confessing to me, Lee Jeno?"

One thing that Jeno had always hated was that Renjun was undeniably perceptive and observant. He knew Jeno's habits like the back of his hand — one of them is the way Jeno was never really straightforward with his words. He kept going around and around that Renjun got him to shorten his words to keep the conversation brief.

He admits, it was a little easier now since Renjun caught on so easily.

"I— Yes," His cheeks were flushed red and Renjun seemed to light up when he heard the affirmative response. He wrapped his arms around the boy's neck, pulling him in with a light chuckle. He leaned in, lips almost brushing against his as the moonlight gets caught in his dark eyes.

"You know that I'm impatient, golden boy. So, let me say my answer now." With that, Renjun took a brave step to ultimately close the distance between their bodies and their lips. They meet in a sweet kiss, slow and gentle as Jeno's hands settle around his waist. Time seemed to have stretched itself thin between them as they savor the feeling of each other's lips moving in a slow rhythm, the sweetness lying on the tip of their tongues.

When Jeno breaks the kiss, he laid his forehead against his and took a moment to catch their breaths. Renjun tilted his head with a light laugh, leaning in to steal another kiss.

"I like you too, Lee Jeno."

This time, Jeno was sure that his heart was nestled so peacefully in Renjun's hands. He doesn't mind anything else now, he's got Renjun with him.

* * *

And that brings them to _now_.

As their senior year started, Jeno and Renjun's competitiveness had never dwinedled. It was constantly burning between them, especially when Taeyong pulled one last surprise before he left the dance team.

He named Renjun as the vice captain and if Jeno wasn't around to lead the team, Renjun could easily step up and guide the others. This led to a tug of war between them, always scrambling to make the better choreography than the other. It was tiring at times for the other members but seeing how passionate the two were, they complied, knowing that when Jeno and Renjun are together, they were a deadly combination in the championships.

The tension is high since they were the reigning champions and they have to protect the title as much as they can.

But the dance team isn't the only place where they compete.

Somehow, as a twisted act of fate, they end up competing for the unofficial title of who is the better boyfriend. Who can be sweeter? Who can be more spontaneous? Who can make the other's heart flutter to the point that they'll feel like their heart would burst right out of the confines of their ribcage?

Right now, they're neck to neck. Or at least, that's the result for them.

"This is ridiculous," Donghyuck pipes up one morning, when they all decided to grab some breakfast at a local café that opens early before their classes start. He slams down the tray carrying the coffee and sandwiches on the table, almost tipping them over. Jaemin, his boyfriend, is the first to react as he reaches out to steady them, throwing a glare at the other.

No one's in a good mood at six-thirty in the morning, anyway.

"What's ridiculous?"

"You," Donghyuck gestures to Jeno then to Renjun with his eyes narrowing as always, "and you! Always fighting about who's the better boyfriend."

"If you ask us, we're obviously the better choice than you." Jaemin speaks up after he grabbed his sandwich, taking a quick bite. Renjun rolls his eyes out of habit whilst Jeno shakes his head, tipping his coffee to his lips to take a sip.

"As if you two can ever come up to our level."

"Hey! We're as cute and romantic as you are!" Donghyuck bites down on Jeno's insult, clinging to Jaemin in a heartbeat. His boyfriend only elicits a laugh, his mood lighting up because of the food and the coffee that he started drinking.

"Oh, Hyuck, they're obviously trying to rile us up. We're the best, don't worry." Jeno sticks out his tongue, miming a choking gesture when Jaemin leans in to press a kiss on his boyfriend's cheek. That earns him a rightful smack on the head — he isn't sure who hit him but considering how painful it was, it might be Jaemin.

"Well, as much as this is fun to see you two lose compared to us," Renjun wipes off the crumbs with a tissue, hiking his backpack over his shoulder as he pulls on Jeno's hand. The boy doesn't resist, only taking the coffee with him as Renjun flashes a sweet smile at their friends, "Classes are starting soon. We'll see you two later!"

With that, they rush out of the café, leaving behind their friends to value their alone time together. As if out of habit, the pacing of their walking increases slowly until they're running, laughter etched at the wind as they ran all the way to the campus. Jeno may be fast on his feet but Renjun is quicker than him, seeing how he crossed the entrance with a triumphant raised fist above his head.

"I won!" Jeno catches up to him seconds later, catching his breath as he stretches his back, moving his neck slightly.

"Unfair," He breathes out, shaking his head as they walk over to the lockers. Renjun leans against him, their fingers naturally intertwining as they crossed the distance to their destination, "You had a head start."

"Being a sore loser isn't a good look on you, Lee." The edge of Renjun's tone is dripping with playfulness, teasing him as he hurries over to his locker. He enters the combination and lets the door fall open, his jaw dropping upon seeing what's inside.

His locker is adorned with polaroids of them two, as well as three roses right in front of him. He spares a quick glance at Jeno, who's staring at his locker with a cheeky smile, leaning in to leave a kiss on his forehead.

"One point to Lee Jeno." He singsongs whilst Renjun huffs, though his heart flutters like crazy beneath his chest. A smile ends up curving across his lips, unable to hold himself back as he turns to Jeno. He tilts his head up, their lips meeting for a quick kiss as he lets out a giggle.

"You're so annoying," He grabs hold of the roses, holding them against the chest as he lets out a dreamy sigh, "So annoyingly sweet."

"It's like you can't compliment me without managing to insert an insult, huh?"

"Hey, that was a compliment!" Renjun sulks as he grabs hold of Jeno's hand, their fingers entwining out of habit once more. "Can I at least walk you to your class?"

"You're trying to snag that one point away from me?" Jeno's voice is light as he tugs on Renjun's hand, a laugh easily spilling from his lips. He leans in, stealing a kiss from his boyfriend's pair as he gives his hand a gentle squeezs. "How can I say no to you though?"

"You can't." This time, the older male looks smug as he sports on a cheeky smile whilst Jeno rolls his eyes in response, the laughter tracing itself from their lips.

"Come on."

As Renjun takes him to his class, stealing more than a few kisses and hugging him tightly, he bounces away, hurrying to his first class for the day.

It has always been like this — ever since they started dating, little things can be a competition for them. But it's always so light, an inside joke that they share between their fleeting gazes and the quick smiles directed at each other. The points that they constantly rigged, with the prize always ending up as who pays for the dates and such. It was never really anything serious.

But even then, they find themselves in a string of circumstances and Jeno takes a step back, the bigger picture is looking a whole lot bigger now.

In theory, who really is the better boyfriend?

* * *

**_The One Where It Rains_ **

Renjun has nestled himself beneath the blankets, finding comfort in the bed belonging to his boyfriend. The night has long since fallen over their heads but the moon and the stars are nowhere to be seen — only the steady rush of the rain falling from the sky can be heard.

He raises his head, eyes fixating on the digital clock right on the bedside table.

_2:41 A.M._

_Where's Jeno?_ The thought comes pounding after, the panic gripping his chest when his hand brushes against the empty space. As far as he has known him, Jeno rarely gets up in the middle of the night nor is he awake this late. So far, the reasons why he did wake up is because there's always bad news awaiting for him.

He has never seen Jeno crumble before but from the way the dark circles adorn his eyes when he goes to school, Renjun always knew that he had a hard time sleeping the night before. Right now, as he cranes his neck, he can't hear anything beyond the door.

As gently as he could, he takes off the comforting blankets and makes his way out of the bedroom. It's only a short distance to the living room and the kitchen so Renjun could easily hear and even see anything out of the ordinary. The sound of thunder echoes all around the house and even Renjun was caught by surprise. A muffled cry follows right after and out of instinct, Renjun follows the sound, not knowing what he should expect.

It was definitely _not_ he was expecting to see. As he flicks on the switch for the light in the kitchen, the soft glow of the lightbulb settles on a shuddering body against the drawers. Jeno's dark hair has fallen over his eyes as he tries to catch his breath, hands over his ears. Renjun moves quietly as he could, as to not frighten the younger male.

"Jeno, hey," His voice is soft, gentle as he settles right in front of him. Jeno is still shaking so he holds him close, gently rubbing his back in a soothing manner. The dark-haired boy seems so accustomed to his touch that he responds fast, arms winding around his lithe frame to pull him close. They stay like that for a moment, counting the number of deep breaths they take before Jeno suddenly jerks away, arms untangling away from Renjun.

"Why are you awake this late?" He finds his voice a moment later, eyes blinking rapidly as he searches the answer on Renjun's expression. The latter only shrugs his shoulders though the guilt has drawn itself across his features.

"You weren't beside me when I woke up and I had to find out where you went."

Jeno stays silent, not knowing what to say. He seems to have calm down though the anxiety still lays itself in his bones as they listen to the pattering of the rain outside. The cold weather seems to have fallen still, wrapping them into a staggering silence around their bodies.

"Sorry, I woke you up. I was just shocked at the thunder and I get really scared whenever I hear it so I—" Jeno suddenly stops, his teeth catching onto his lower lip. Worry etched itself on his expression as he spares a guilty look at his boyfriend. "I'm rambling now, I'm sorry."

"Stop apologizing, silly." Renjun tries to take him back to his arms but Jeno flinches slightly, the worry growing stronger as they fixate their gazes on each other.

"I—" Jeno's voice becomes weak and soft, not knowing what to say. "I just didn't want you to see me like this."

Renjun stares at him incredulously, eyes wide as he tries to wrap his head at any possible reason why his boyfriend would think this way. "Why?"

"Because you know how I am! I have to be strong. I can't be weak."

"That's bullshit, I—" Renjun had so many things to say. He's ready to retort, to completely break down Jeno's words but when he sees the younger male shivering, refusing to meet his eyes, he understands.

Jeno is a leader, someone who has always been groomed to be someone who can lead and guide others. If he shows weakness, he'll feel like it can be used against him and he'll disappoint those who are around him. Especially when he looks so lost and small right now, shuddering against the drawers, who can ever think that this was the same strict dance team's captain?

"Idiot." He ends up sighing, closing the distance between them to wrap his arms around his boyfriend. Jeno tries to pull away but Renjun only tightens his hold, refusing to let go. After a moment of struggle, he finally falls limp, head nestling against his shoulder as Renjun traces circles on the expanse of his back, humming a tune to calm him down. The rain has long since fallen into a steady and slow manner, putting them into a state of comfort and relaxation.

"Ever since I told you that I wanted you to be mine, I want every little part of you." Renjun's voice is as soft and gentle as he can make it out to be, wanting to comfort the younger boy as much as he can. "Even the parts that make you think that you're weak."

"You're one of the strongest people I've ever met, Jeno. But it's okay not to be strong all the time. You have me to hold you and comfort you," He pauses for a moment, taking Jeno's cheeks in his hands. He leans in, pressing a gentle kiss on his lips before he pulls away, a soft smile drawn across his features.

"I'll be strong for the both of us, don't worry."

And Jeno believes him. He believes him in a heartbeat.

With his arms wrapping around his body, he pulls Renjun close once more and kisses his forehead.

"Thank you. I love you."

Renjun stiffens. It's been months since they dated but they've never said those words yet. Jeno seems to be rather anxious to know what he has to say, based on the way he's staring at him in worry.

Without wasting another moment, he finds himself smiling brightly as he tilts his head up, lips softly brushing against each other for a kiss.

"I love you too."

And Jeno believes him all over again.

* * *

_**The One Where He Injures His Ankle** _

The competition is so near — only two weeks left in the calendar and somehow, Jeno is _still_ not satisfied with the outcome. But his dissatisfaction doesn't come up invalid as he helps the members figure out their mistakes, hurriedly fixing every flaw. Though that doesn't mean that they were all exhausted from the practice, sweat dripping down their bodies as they go through the complicated set of routines.

Both Renjun and Beomgyu are chosen as the soloists for their routine. Their movements are sharp and precise, as clean as they can be. When Beomgyu spins on his heel, Renjun takes a misstep and they accidentally knock into each other. They end up getting tackled on the floor badly with Renjun on top of his teammate.

"Fuck!" Renjun screams out of pain when he moves his ankle. It was painful as he grits his teeth whilst Beomgyu panics, hurriedly moving to make space for Renjun.

"I'm sorry! I didn't know—"

"Move!" Jeno's voice is loud and commanding and the members don't hesitate in listening to his word. They all make way for Jeno as the boy comes rushing through the crowd, sweat dripping from his forehead. He checks his ankle, gritting his teeth as he doesn't waste a second, carrying Renjun in his arms. He holds himself close to his chest, trying to calm down his boyfriend as his teammates look at them with worry.

"I'm taking him to the clinic. Practice is done for today." With that, he leaves the dance studio, his feet echoing against the floor as he runs to get medical help. His head is spinning and his heartbeat is increasing rapidly with every moment but he can't lose focus now — not when Renjun is in pain. He doesn't know why this happened to them, especially when the soloists have perfected their routine since the past week.

Once safely inside the clinic, the nurse sees Renjun moaning in pain and his ankle looking like it's in a bad shape. "Here, lay him down here." Jeno listens obediently, gently laying his boyfriend down on the empty cot, softly brushing away the strands away from his face.

"Let me check," The nurse inspects the injury as Jeno slips out, not wanting to add any more distractions as Renjun gets treated. He sits on a bench right outside of the clinic, finally taking a breather for himself. He buries his face in his hands, mulling over the sudden event that happened, still trying to wrap his head around the chain of scenarios that caused Renjun to trip. It's an accident but a fatal one since the competition is near — it would be devastating for his boyfriend since Renjun seemed excited to have gotten the solo, together with his fellow teammate.

"Lee Jeno, isn't it?" He gets dragged out of his thoughts, eyes wide as he stares at the nurse. She signals to the clinic instead, her face stoic as she delivers the news to the dance captain, "Your friend is all right now. His ankle is not that badly injured when I checked but he needs to rest. He can't practice until it heals." Her voice turns stern, forcing Jeno to nod his head hurriedly.

He's granted access inside and he doesn't waste a second, hurrying over to his boyfriend. He looks like he took some painkillers since he looks even more tired and ready to fall asleep anytime soon.

"Hey," Renjun calls out weakly but Jeno is still furious.

"How can you make me worried like that? When you collapsed all of a sudden, I was so scared—" Jeno breaks a little once he realizes that he's raising his voice at the older male, falling into the chair right beside him. He takes a deep breath, burying his face in his hands as he tries to center his thoughts. He can't lose his cool, not right now. Not when his boyfriend looks exhausted and guilty over the incident that happened.

"I'm sorry." In the cot, Renjun looks tiny as he stares at Jeno with guilt. A beat of silence and Jeno finds himself slipping his fingers through the empty spaces of Renjun's hand, lightly squeezing it. Renjun does the same, awaiting for any sort of lecture from the team captain.

"Don't apologize." He breathes out, shaking his head as he leans in, dropping a kiss on his forehead. "I should be the one doing that. I've been pushing all of you since the competition is near and I should've realized that I was exhausting everyone already."

"Does this mean we can get a longer break now, cap?" The smaller boy flashes a weak smile at him, his tone light as ever. Jeno finds himself mirroring the smile without hesitation, giving his hand another squeeze.

"Of course, whatever the team needs. And you," He leans in, his free hand gently brushing away the strands away from his face, "Take some rest until your ankle heals up, okay?"

"What if it doesn't heal before the competition?" The worry etches itself on Renjun's expression but Jeno is quick to reassure him. He steals a kiss from his lips, smiling widely.

"It will, trust me."

And Renjun believes him. He believes him in a heartbeat.

"Take some rest, I'll bring you home later." With a nod, Renjun finds himself drifting off to sleep, his eyelids heavy. As he slowly descends into a dreamless sleep, he hears Jeno's voice loud and clear through his thoughts.

"I love you, Renjun."

With a soft whisper, he says, "I love you too."

(That day, Jeno messages everyone to apologize for being so strict and harsh. He promises to be a better captain and do whatever the team needs to do. He receives a lot of stickers in their group chat and most of them cheering for Jeno to treat them out if they win.

He laughs and shuts his phone, watching his boyfriend peacefully sleeping on the bed.

He'll do anything to make him happy and safe.

When the competition does rush in, Renjun's ankle has healed enough that he was given the go signal to perform. He performed perfectly, together with Beomgyu as they aced their solos. As the championship gets handed to them and their teammates cheering loudly, Jeno finds his way to his boyfriend.

He wraps an arm around his waist and leans in close enough to hear his voice only.

"I told you that you can do it."

And Renjun believes him all over again.)

* * *

"Here you go, baby." Jeno slides a cup of coffee to Renjun, who catches it easily in his hands. There's no _one point for me_ or _I'll steal that point from you later_ so Jaemin can't help but speak up. His gaze narrows at the couple in front of him, analyzing their movements.

"No more competition?"

Jeno spares a glance at his boyfriend, wrapping an arm around his shoulder as Renjun arches a brow at him with a smile. "Nope."

"Seriously?" Donghyuck seems excited, eyes wide as he claps his hands. "Does this mean you're over it already?"

"Oh, no. We just decided who's better," Renjun waves his hand as he points at Jeno, Jeno does the same, his finger directed at his boyfriend.

"He's better."

They seem surprised at their answers whilst Donghyuck and Jaemin both groan, not hiding their annoyance anymore. Jeno lets out a laugh and gently pokes Renjun's cheek.

"You're better, silly."

"No, impossible. Especially after you took care of me everyday before the dance competition."

"No, you're better!"

"Okay, fine. I'm better." Renjun speaks up, smirking as he takes a sip of his coffee. Jeno is sure that Jaemin said _finally_ under his breath but he can't be too sure, especially when he's hiding behind his own cup.

"Well," Jeno heaves a sigh as he leans in, stealing a kiss from Renjun's lips with a cheeky grin. The way his boyfriend's cheek turn flushed has him smiling widely, knowing that he felt like a winner at that moment because he has Renjun in his arms. Nothing else could ever matter if he has him by his side.

"I don't mind losing to you."

**Author's Note:**

> i really hope you guys enjoyed the fic! i wrote it in under three hours so it was quite rushed. i might come back every now and then to post but for now, i'll leave my [twitter](http://twitter.com/yeomgyus)! thank you so much for the support!


End file.
